The Universe Was In His Grasp
by AeroBalance
Summary: Just a few installments of some Doctor/Rose Romance/Action Fan Fictions. I personally wrote this with the 9th Doctor in mind, but feel free to envision whichever you'd like.
1. The Universe Was In His Arms

**1st Installment - The Universe Was In His Arms**

The Doctor caressed Rose's cheek and smiled brightly.

"You look absolutely fantastic," he said, running his thumb across her cheek bone.

Rose giggled softly and wrapped her hands around his neck, tracing small shapes on his skin.

"You don't look all that bad yourself, Doctor," she admitted, smirking.

He leaned in and kissed her nose tenderly.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" He asked, pulling away slowly.

"Mmm...," Rose hummed contently, "surprise me."

The Doctor quickly swooped in for a kiss before running to the TARDIS's controls. He moved as he usually did, violently pulling levels and grinding buttons. Rose watched in amazement as he pulled off a series of intricate patterns.

_I wonder how he does that._

When he finished and the TARDIS was in motion, he swiftly returned to Rose and grabbed her by the waist.

"You're going to love this. I just know it."

She smiled wildly and gripped his face, kissing him all over the mouth. She pulled away and blushed, for there was a small ripple in the Doctor's trousers.

"Now why have you gone and done that?" She asked jokingly, laughing softly.

"Don't ask me! _You_ did it!"

"Well I don't suppose I'm _that_ exciting"

The Doctor smirked.

"Oh, but you are."

He placed his hands on the sides of her ribs and pulled her closer.

"Doctor…," Rose whispered.

He silenced her with a kiss that was so strong, so passionate, she melted in his grasp and she let him take control. Lip-locked, he walked her to the wall of the TARDIS and felt his way up to her neck, holding her face gently with his two forefingers. Caught in the moment, Rose fumbled with the Doctors belt buckle, attempting to get it undone. Then, the TARDIS stopped and the Doctor removed himself from Rose.

"We're here," he said with a soft, seductive smile.

He turned from her and opened the TARDIS doors. Where Rose was standing, all she could see was an extremely bright light emanating from the air before him, but she couldn't move. She was still recovering from the Doctors eager tongue.

Rose finally managed to pull herself together. She made her way to the wooden doors of the TARDIS and opened them slowly. Awestruck, she dreamily exited the machine and stood beside the Doctor.

What stood before her was something she had never seen before. Well, not up close, anyway. Its' pure beauty was enough to leave Rose speechless. Her jaw hung slightly as she stood, starring into the steaming ball of light in front of her.

"The sun," the Doctor announced.

"It's beautiful," replied Rose.

The Doctor turned toward Rose and held her hand.

"Look around us," he said to her.

She did. They were standing in a room made entirely of glass. All around her, she could see the faint pin-pricks of light that she could only assume were other stars. She glanced down at her feet to see she was standing on glass. It looked so clear he panicked slightly at the sight, only to be reassured by the Doctor.

"No need to fret, love. The glass around us is eight feet thick and protected from radiation and space junk. I wouldn't take you anywhere I thought your beautiful little body could be harmed," he said with a matter-of-fact sort of tone.

Rose relaxed slightly and stared delicately into the sun. Stared into the-

"Why doesn't it hurt when I look at the sun?"

The Doctor gave her a half-smile.

"We're in the year four billion, my dear. Technology has advanced. This glass blocks most of the sun's brilliance.

"Oh."

Rose lowered her head into the Doctors chest and placed her hand beside it. She could hear the beating of both of his hearts. Steady, powerful beats that she felt in her own chest. She could listen to them pounding forever. As long as they kept going, Rose would be happy.

The Doctor moved his hand to her head, stroking her golden hair. His soft expression indicating he was deep in thought.

"Rose," he muttered softly, barely moving his lips, "you are my everything. I want you to know that. I love you more than anything that has or ever will exist in this universe. Being with you has changed me. I never thought I could love after what happened during the Time War, but then you came along and…" he trailed off.

Rose pulled back slightly to look him in the eyes. Her emotions were swelling in her heart. She was fit to burst.

"I love you too, my Doctor."

The Doctor's expression didn't change. He stood there examining Rose with adoring eyes. He shifted to his knee, and there in front of the sun, surrounded by the entirety of the galaxy, he took Rose's hand and managed to pull out a sparkling jeweled ring.

"Marry me, Rose Tyler."

**-More installments to come!-**


	2. And The Universe Fell

**2****nd**** Installment- And the Universe Fell**

**-I added a bit of my own creation to this chapter. If you like to stick exactly to the components of the actual story, this probably isn't the fan fiction for you.-**

_Rose was frozen._

_Everything around her was frozen._

_Time had stopped and it was just her and her thoughts._

_And the Doctor._

_The Doctor…_

Rose's mind was twirling. Was this seriously happening? She looked at the Doctor who was down on his left knee, begging for her hand. Rose was so confused.

_Why is he doing this? Well you know why, silly. He loves you. You know that. But he knows I age and he doesn't. He's nine hundred years old for Pete's sake, whereas I'm only nineteen. You would think he would understand that and think better than this. But I love him so much. Why shouldn't I just-_

"Rose?" The Doctor asked pleadingly, his face contorted with fear.

"Doctor?" Rose replied dreamily.

The Doctor raised the black satin box a bit higher, indicating he wanted an answer. Rose took a deep breath and shook her head.

"No."

The Doctor's last trace of a smile vanished with her word and he let his hands fall into his lap.

"I'm sorry, Doctor."

"I understand."

"I don't think you do."

He lifted his head. Small tears were forming in his ducts and faint lines of moisture ran down the length of his cheeks.

"Doctor," Rose continued, "I want this, don't get me wrong. I just-"

"Then _why?_"

"Well, there's the simple fact that I age and you don't."

Rose waited for an answer, but the Doctor just sat there, still on his knee. His expression softened again and she could tell he was pondering something. She cocked her head and shifted her feet. They waited like that for a few minutes until the Doctors face lit up with excitement.

"We can fix that."

Rose starred into the Doctors cool brown eyes. She relaxed her mouth and indicated him to explain.

"How would you like to become a Time Lord?" The Doctor proposed as he stood up, a faint smile spreading across his face.

Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Kreatinon." The Doctor yelled excitedly, "Kreatinon, Rose!"

"What's Kreat-"

"It's in our blood! The Time Lords, that is. It's what keeps us going! Supplies our mojo! Gives us our kicks!"

Rose furrowed her brow.

"What are you talking about?"

The Doctor grabbed her by the waist and lifted her in the air, spinning her around and around and gently set her back on the ground.

"By God Rose, you're going to be a Time Lord!"

Dizzy, Rose grabbed the Doctor's shoulders and steadied herself.

"Please, _explain_."

"If we can somehow get to the ruins of my old planet, we might be able to salvage some kreatinon. Science labs used to have _gallons_ of the stuff. There has just_ got_ to be _some_ left! Rose, my love, if we just inject your heart with a vial of kreatinon-"

"Inject my _what?_" Rose interrupted.

"You're heart, dear. Did you not hear me the first time?"

"I heard you loud and clear, Doctor, but just how are you going to manage that?"

"You seem to underestimate my species. We have the technology."

"And just what technology are we speaking of?"

"It's really nothing. Won't hurt a bit. I promise, love!"

Rose wasn't at all reassured, but she decided to shrug it off for the meantime. If there was any chance at being with the Doctor forever, she wouldn't even hesitate to take it.

"Just how are we going to get to your planet? I thought it was destroyed?"

The Doctor began walking toward the TARDIS, his feet making echoes against the glass.

"There are still BIG chunks floating 'round. Bound to be some sort of lab on one of them."

Rose followed the Doctor hesitantly. She looked at the sun one last time, studying the beauty of it's yellow-orange glow. She smiled contently to herself.

_I'm going to be a Time Lord._

**-Mostly dialect, guys! Sorry if you wanted more action, just wanted to get the storyline out there! Hope you enjoyed!-**


	3. Screech

**3rd Installment – Screech **

**-I'm sorry this took so long for me to publish. I have had CRAZY school work and I haven't had time for any hobbies whatsoever. Even this chapter is a bit crappy but I wanted to give you guys a little bit of something before I disappear again.-**

Silence

Ringing Silence

Screeching Silence

Barriers beyond language

Voices of ghostly nothing

Vacant noise

Pure hollow

Still vibrations

Muted lips

Failing words

Distanced worlds

and Fear

"So…where are we going?"

The Doctor, who was busily jamming buttons and pulling levers, stopped for a moment. He raised an eyebrow at Rose and frowned.

"You're a bit thick, aren't you?" he replied sullenly.

Rose, taken aback, dropped her jaw. "Excuse me?" she uttered, "I am NOT thick!"

"Well, dear, you are. We just went over where we were going… but you seem to have already forgotten."

Rose, lifting her hands in an angry gesture, retorted, "Doctor, we can't just GO to your planets' ruins! I mean… you don't have the coordinates! The space chunks could be anywhere by now!"

The Doctor let out a small chuckle.

"Smart girl," he stated mildly.

Rose rolled her eyes.

"And here you are calling me thick…"

Continuing his dance around the TARDIS, The Doctor explained, "We're going to Dhulmia - lovely place. It's full of huge spiders and wasps… I'm sure you'll like it."

"That doesn't sound lovely at all…"

"Alas, it's the closest technologically advanced planet to the ruins. It's going to be our best bet. I hope you've brought the bug repellant."

Pulling one final lever, the TARDIS erupted in its usual way- the central column pumping steadily.

"Now things could get a bit hairy there. Stay close to me, and whatever you do, do not and I repeat; DO NOT, walk into a spiders' web. You will be wrapped, suffocated and eaten. Also, don't mess with a chrysalis! They can be VERY dangerous if handled in the wrong way. Besides that… you should be fine."

Rose crossed her arms slowly and looked at the Doctor with a worried expression.

"Now when we get out there," she said hesitantly, "are we going to become… prey?"

"Most definitely," he returned, matter-of-factly, "but only if we're seen. These bugs may have advanced computers, but they're quite dumb. I'm sure we can get around them somehow."

The TARDIS stopped and all was still.

"Rose," The Doctor spoke softly, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay?"

He walked to her and grabbed her hand.

"I've put us just outside the main computer archives of the bugs' technology center. If we can make it inside, and if we can open the doors and navigate the bugs' tunnels without any grief, and if we don't trip any alarms, I might be able to search through their computers to find the coordinates of the biggest remnant. But Rose… this is going to be dangerous. If anything happens, just know I love you. I love you so much… I'm willing to sacrifice everything to spend the rest of eternity with you in the stars. Don't forget that. Don't you ever forget that, Rose Tyler."

The Doctor bore his eyes into Rose's. He gripped her hand so tight it hurt, but Roses stare didn't waver. She nodded and The Doctor kissed her cheek softly and retreated back to the TARDIS controls. He glanced at a few screens and rubbed his eyes roughly, blinking a few times.

"Okay, Rose. When he leave the TARDIS-"

Just then, the TARDIS began to shake and a tremendous screeching noise erupted from every angle and bounced off every wall. The Doctor and Rose cowered against the center of the TARDIS and held their heads in an attempt to ward off the horrible noise. Rose gripped the Doctors forearm for comfort. He took notice and, removing his hands from his ears, held Rose tightly to his chest. They sat this way for a few moments, trembling and embracing each other. The noise echoed through the TARDIS and ricocheted off metal.

Eventually, the screeching ceased and the TARDIS gradually became quiet. Rose looked at The Doctor with wide eyes.

"Doctor! What was that?"

The Doctor did not respond, but held her still without wavering.

"…What just happened?"

No response

"Doctor?"

Nothing.

Rose shifted herself to look at him. He looked at her questioningly and cocked his head.

"Doctor…? Are you alright?"

The Doctors pupils were dilated… no… no they weren't. Wait- yes. No…

Rose examined his eyes with great concern. They were fluctuating rapidly, growing… shrinking. She held his face and steadied his legs.

"Are you alright? Doctor talk to me!"

The ringing in The Doctors ears wouldn't stop. His weakened knees gave in… his vision began to fail him. He fell to the cold, metal floor of the TARDIS. Rose, scared for his life, threw herself to the ground beside him.

"Doctor! Doctor, please. Don't do this. Not now! I don't know where or when I am! Please…"

The Doctor could vaguely make out Roses' twisted and crying face. He saw her lips moving, but he could make out no sound. His head pounded furiously as he slowly raised his hand to caress Roses' soft, flushed cheek. He managed to smile before drifting off into a silent, blurry sleep.

**-Sorry about the weird spacing, my computer was being awkward. And once again, more of a dialect chapter – my apologies. Criticism is always welcome! Thank you, everyone!-**


End file.
